Yellow: A Harry Potter Pensieve Short
by lookitsria
Summary: Harry returns to Sirius' room to delve into another of his Godfather's memories.


Harry snuck back up into Sirius' room, closing the door quietly behind him. He'd been waiting for another opportunity to get up to this room alone to take another look at his Godfather's memories. A mere week ago he had finally opened the magically locked cabinet in his Godfather's old bedroom. Harry had declared Sirius' room off limits as he, Ron, and Hermione used Grimald Place as their hideout as they worked out a plan to hunt down more horcruxes. Once opened, Harry discovered a pensieve and a load of memories from his Godfather. Harry wasn't sure why they were being stored there, but he liked to think that Sirius had saved a few just for Harry in the hopes to one day show them to him.

Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket and used it to move the cabinet away from the wall enough for him to fit his hand behind it. He aligned his fingers with the knots in the wood on the back which worked as a secret lock in getting the cabinet doors open. He heard a few clicks and the doors sprung open.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the doors and began to sift through the vials of memories. Most of them seemed uninteresting and Harry suspected that Dumbledore gave his Godfather a meaningless task in an effort to keep him occupied while he was holed up in the house, unable to leave because he was a wanted man. Azkaban read many of the vials, along with a few labeled with names of classes taught at Hogwarts and oddly enough, a handful labeled 'the lake.' While he'd go back and review those at a later time, if there were to be a later time, Harry had another topic he wanted to witness the most. His eyes darted over the labels, looking for anything having to do with his parents.

Lily's Surprise.

"Ah-ha!" Harry said out loud unknowingly, snatching the shimmering vial from its spot and looking at it up close. What sort of surprise could his mother have had? There was only one way to find out. Without another thought, Harry poured the silvery liquid into the pensieve and bent forward, falling into the memory once his face was submerged in the magical substance within the basin.

He found himself in a tidy kitchen, the view outside the windows hidden in the darkness of the night. It was small and quant, but the bantering of the two men at the table did not reflect the welcomeness that the room exuded. He looked at Sirius first and his handsome young features before turning his full attention to his father.

"We've got to do something, set the plan into motion," Sirius was saying and Harry's father shook his head solemnly. His father looked tired, worn out. Harry didn't like to see him like this. Harry noticed the wedding band on his father's left ring finger. This memory must have been some time after his parent's were wed which was the first memory of Sirius' that Harry had witnessed.

"We've got to trust Dumbledore, Sirius," his father spoke. "He said not yet."

"James," called a sweet voice from another room and Harry instantly recognized it as his mother's. "James! Where'd you run off to?" Before his father could answer, Lily's beaming face appeared in the kitchen doorway. Her long red hair was held back from her face and she wore a yellow dress and jumper. Maybe it was the color of her outfit, but she seemed to be glowing. As always, Harry was amazed by her presence, wanting to pause the memory here so he could stare at her some more. More than anything, he wished he could interact with the memory of his parents, to talk to them, to hug them, to just be with them. "Oh there you are. Hello Sirius," she greeted warmly. "Can I make you some tea?"

"Not staying long, Lily, dear," Sirius said in a much more jovial tone than moments before. "Just discussing some business with James."

"Oh can't the Order wait just for one night?" came Lily's light voice. "Especially tonight."

"We're almost done here," James interrupted. "I'll be up to bed shortly. Go up and wait for me," he told his wife.

"Well, I've got…"

"Lily, really, we don't want to worry you," Sirius interrupted this time.

"First of all, I'm a member of the Order too. And a bit brighter that you two put together at times," she prodded. "And I've…"

"Oh ho!" came Sirius' laugh. "Smarter than the lot of us, James, you hear this?" Sirius let out another laugh as James tried to hide his smile from his wife.

"Sirius, can we concentrate here for a moment, I've…" began Lily again. She, too, was trying not to laugh. She seemed to have something important to say.

"She's got a point, Sirius. Remember when we were cramming for our N.E.W.T.s? Lily did teach you a thing or two."

"Boys," Lily tried to but in but the two kept going.

"Taught ME a thing or two? You'd have failed miserably without her!"

"James," she tried again.

"I was just letting her think I had no idea what I was doing. I really had a very clear head all along."

"Can I…" Lily raised her voice but was cut off by another of Sirius' laughs.

"Really, James! Well you fooled us both with your mock stupidity. I really thought you were quite doomed for a while there," Harry's eventual Godfather joked.

"I'm pregnant!" Lily yelled into the open room and both men stopped the joking to stare at her.

"You're… pregnant?" James echoed when he finally spoke, his jaw practically on the floor, his brain obviously trying to process this news.

Lilly nodded, moving her hand to her still flat stomach. "Yes," she said quietly. Both she and Harry held their breath as James stood and came closer to her.

"As in we're having a baby?" he asked.

"No, James, as in she's going to birth a Hippogriff," joked Sirius from his spot at the table.

Lily shot him a look before focusing on her husband again. Harry noted that his father's earlier fatigue appeared to vanish. He was now beaming from ear to ear as his arms wrapped around his wife and he kissed her wordlessly. Sirius cleared his throat rather obnoxiously and the couple broke apart. James cupped Lily's face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "You've made me the happiest man, wizard or muggle, on his Earth," he said and kissed her again.

Sirius stood from his chair, making a point to make as much noise as possible. When they both looked his way, he smiled. "You know, Uncle Sirius has a nice ring to it."

"It does," Lily agreed and James yanked his best friend into a hug, Lily adding her arms to it as well. The trio laughed and embraced as Sirius congratulated them. "I'll be upstairs," Lily finally said, kissing Sirius on the cheek and then her husband properly before pulling away. The last Harry saw of her was a yellow blur as she left the room.

Harry looked back at his father and Sirius, the somber look filling James' features once again. "We'll need extra protection," James said softly once he heard Lily's footsteps up the stairs cease. "Nothing is going to ruin this. Especially not You-Know-Who."

Sirius placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "If we have it our way, our sons and daughters will never have anything to fear, James. I hope now you'll reconsider my earlier proposition."

James nodded. "We'll act on it. Soon."

Sirius nodded and moved to the door. "We'll have another chat tomorrow," he said, one foot out the door. "Dad," he added with a laugh which echoed in Harry's head as he was yanked back to the present day. Harry sat himself on the bed. Such a happy moment and it was ruined by him, by Voldemort. Harry clenched his fists tightly, vowing that he'd work harder to put an end to this just as his dad and Godfather had wanted.


End file.
